GTA V The Last Man
by Native Guns 13
Summary: Joaquin "Culebra" Avena was a man with a troubled past, growing up as a young gang member who joined the US military and later did time in prison, and now he is back in Los Santos. Also, Franklin, Trevor and Micheal are up to their old ways. How will Joaquin interact with the three men? Will they be friend or foe? Or both? Based on my online character lightly. Rated M for content


_Hey people so here is what I decided to do, I decided I would make a story regarding GTA V but have it based on the actual areas of GTA V and this one is actually about the fourth playable character. I don't know what the online content yet has but if its mainly you it is based off of, I figured I could work with that. Do not worry this will not be a Mary sue and obviously he'll have a different name than me and even be a different tribe but a Native American character all the same._

_Anyway, I may not be able to update this much at first at least until I finish one of my other stories like Cross Fire but later on I will get back on it. In a way you can say since this is gonna be based on the guy I create, it is a bit of a vanity thing in a way but not entirely he will not be bullet proof he will not be a Mary Sue. Oh wait I guess that'd be GARY SUE. This way I can leave Volition as it is and not have to alter it. And YES, this is another L.S. based story, sorry if you don't like it then don't read it but I hope you do. Besides I am already working partly with Stelm and Afro Spirit on Sunbelt and that is a Texas based fanfic and I might do a GTA down the line about Boston but that'd need to be after i finish Cross Fire. Any why, enjoy it, people!_

* * *

_East Los Santos_

Joaquin "Culebra" Avena could hardly believe he was home. The streets of East Los Santos hadn't changed much. Shit was still going down in the varrio. He had spent five years away from home. He had been in the military for two years, and when he had come home, he had gotten into trouble for assault. He ended up doing two years in prison for it. They had not bee an easy two years, it seemed almost as hard as his time in the military but at least out there he was allowed to have a gun.

In the pinta you had only your fists which could be good enough one on one but against a pack of people, you were screwed. Luckily, La Onda had his back. And in the pinta, to be strapped, meant you had a fillerjo. If you had one you needed to be willing to stick somebody as soon as you pulled it out.

He'd had a chance to rise above just being a member of Mara Bunta Grande and actually become a member La Onda. He had declined because he knew it would mean he would have all kinds of heat on him if he did and if he didn't there would still always be that risk. And once you were in you were in it for life. All though some members of La Onda, would go into hiding.

They were expected to be active but if they didn't want to they would need to hide out. Even while this was considered an act of betrayal, La Onda prioritized going after the MIA Onda members that went into witness protection over those who simply lived off the grid and kept their mouth shut.

He knew it had still been no light thing to be invited to be La Onda because you did not get to request to join. You had to get asked. La Onda was the oldest prison gang in San Andreas. The Mexican Mafia, a group that had started to protect Mexicans and other brown ethnicity's from white and black hostile inmates. They had wanted to not only protect people but keep them out of prison and also teach young gang members to appreciate their Aztec and Mayan ancestry

He had been asked when he had killed a member of the BGA. He had seen three members of the Black Guerrilla Army, a black prison gang that made sure the Ballas an Families did not fight in prison, cornered a La Onda member. They had jumped him all though he fought back he was outnumbered. He had been mopping when it happened so he had used the mop stick as a weapon hitting them with it and breaking it in two. He ended up stabbing two of them with the broken wood killing one and putting the other in the hospital.

Though he was a loyal Mara Bunta member, He could not always condone what the gang had done in the past., They had an ugly history. They had started off as an El Salvadoran gang in Los Santos comprised mostly of Salvadoran youth who had come from El Salvador during its blood civil war, most of them at least the originals, were former guerrillas.

In one instance back in Honduras, one member had shot up a bunch of people on a bus to send some kind of message. Joaquin himself never saw what kind of fucked up message that was meant to send so by no means did he agree with it. Also in the early days some of the Bunta members were notorious for rape. That was when Mara Bunta Grande was just carving its own way in the L.S. drug game and taking on both Mexican and African American gangs.

The Mexican mob put a stop to that in its reglas or rules. No rape period. Not of female members, not enemy gang members and even if a girl chose to get sexed in if she wanted the act to stop the male members had to or they would be killed. This was not to say that there weren't crazy dumb young members that did that bullshit but when they were found out, their OG's would kill them.

Joaquin had even seen one accused rapist get castrated for all the homies to see as a warning to what would happen to them if they did the same thing. They were under Onda reglas now. They had to change. They could be as violent as they had to be but there had to be at least a bare minimum of honor even in warfare. While some bitched about having to kick up taxes, he was glad for them being under the Mexican Mafia. If they hadn't been things would be worse on the streets where Mara Bunta roamed. There would be anarchy. There would be no regulations or code of conduct.

Because of that castration, people did that less and less. It was just as well because even if they were in the same set as him, he would take somebody out if they did that shit. He despised rapists and child molesters. One way to rank up in the La Onda prison gang on the inside or to earn stripas was to slash a tinto; An African American inmate, or o stick a child molester, both considered enemies. Neither was tolerated.

As a rule, most prisoners regulated them and for that very reason cops had to give sex offenders their own protective wing. The justice system was so fucked up. They'd protect a guy who raped a woman or a child more than a person who was just in there for a fist fight or slinging dope.

Most female Mara Bunta members just got jumped in anyway like the males did. They were respected more as warriors than the home girls who got fucked in. Often, Mara Bunta's female members were often considered worse than the males. In a lot of cases they had to be.

By 92' the Mexican Mafia AKA La Onda wanted to tax them. Initially Mara Bunta had declined saying the money the gang had made through the drug trade was theirs alone. When this happened they had a green light on them but later, they ended up paying the taxation anyway as all brown gangs from Southern San Sandreas did. That plus they accepted the number 13 just as the Vagos and Aztecas had to. In return if they got arrested and sent to prison, they'd be protected by La Onda.

The bad part was, they had to pay taxation which in a way was more authoritarian but it was a worthy trade off considering the fact that the varrios where Mara Bunta Grande were present were almost anarchist before Onda put them on a tighter leash. It helped the Bunta Grande members, especially the leaders, see things in a bigger picture. La Onda had decreed that any rape was forbidden and if a member did it, the gang was expected to kill him or risk a green light on their whole varrio.

Not only that but they were also forbidden to consume any drugs stronger than marijuana. Also, no homosexuality was allowed in the organization be you a member of the Onda counsel or just a low level street soldier representing the South Side. The carnales didn't seem to give a shit however, if the females were lesbians or bi sexual. Many often became lesbians to deal with the abuse they had encountered from men anyway. As long as they were still willing to kill, just like any straight man or woman, why should it matter?

Also all cholos looking to get into the actual prison gang itself, could not be a Christian, as it was the religion of the Spaniards and they were about learning Aztec history as well as religion. La Onda had once been a good organization when it was about protecting La Raza from white and black but when it had become about the dope trade and making a profit, slinging to their own varrios, he knew they were not as honorable as they had been in the 60's and 70's. Even still, it was all he had.

Now, Joaquin was headed back to Murietta Heights, his home, a haven for gangs in East Los Santos. The Aztecas, Mara Bunta and Vagos all called the place home but the Mara Bunta was the most notorious. While the Vagos 13 and the Aztecas were the oldest gangs on the west coast, as some barrios had been around since before the Great Depression, the Mara Bunta was described by the FIB as the most dangerous and widespread street gang in America,. In the world even. It was in most of the United states,last he heard, at least 33 of the 50 states, probably more by now.

Though the Vagos and Aztecas were thought of as Mexican American street gangs and MBG was thought of as an El Salvadoran gang, after the beef between Mexicans and Central Americans on the street was squashed due to La Onda stepping in on it, there had now been many Mexican members of Mara Bunta and there were just as many Central Americans in the Vagos and Aztecas varrios.

Hell, Joaquin himself was Mexican and a Mara Bunta South Sider. Though the were the youngest South Side cliqua in L.S. and were even younger than the black gangs, which was not the case with the Vagos and Los Aztecas, Mara Bunta had become the most hardcore.

They were in Central America and Mexico. Probably the only organization bigger than them was the Triads and that was different because they were not a gang they were more like organized crime. So now, here he was, on his way back to the hood.

It had been a long time since he'd been back here. He'd gone to college at the University Of Los Santos San Andreas after he had gotten out of the army but he had only gone there for one year. That was the year between his tour in the middle east and his time in the pen. He had assaulted a pig for profiling him. Actually it had been two cops. They had tried to frisk him even though he had said he didn't consent to a search. This was back in 2011. They had violated his rights by doing this.

Sure, he had been an active gang member then as he had always been since he was fourteen but he had not been committing a crime at the time he'd just been going to class and had just come out of his Biology class he had in the afternoon. They had threatened to call the INS on him. He had ridiculed them both. Since one cop had been a white guy and the other had been black he said, "_I'm fucking Navajo and Mayan, man. We didn't cross the border, the border crossed us!_" He was from two tribes, one from south of the border and one from north of it.

His dad had been a Mayan Mexican and his mother, a Navajo woman, known to their people as Dine. They attempted to cuff him and he was going to comply but said, "_You two are the real illegals! Why don't you go back to the Eastern hemisphere, motherfucker? You brought disease to this continent! We were always here!"_ The white cop sneered, "_Yeah everybody's a wise ass till I punch them in the mouth,"_ He had said.

The cop tried to force him to his knees and then he did try to struggle. The black cop pulled out taser and had said, "_Whoa, let's not be stupid! Make it easier on yourself and stop resisting!" _The memory was still fresh in mind as though it had been two days ago rather than two years.

He elbowed the pig in the face and the other cop had punched him and sprayed mace at him. He had mostly missed his eyes but it had gotten into his mouth and his lips felt like they had swollen to a balloon. Later that day he made the mistake of accidentally touching his eye with his and which had also been sprayed and it burned anyway.

He remembered the self defense moves he had been taught in the Army and used martial arts on both pigs. The white cop had tried to radio for backup while the other went for his gun but Joaquin had ended up knocking both of them out and fleeing the scene. It had ended up on Electric Tit and Me TV as college students had flashed pics and recorded with their Whiz wireless cell phones.

He got charged with two counts of felony assault of an officer but he plea bargained getting the charge reduced to resisting arrest to get it reduced to just one strike all though that seemed useless. One felony may as well have been two as far as most employers were concerned. However if he had three strikes, that was the worst. Then it didn't matter how insignificant the crime was if it was a felony he'd spend life in the pen unless he snitched which he would never do.

There was even some loop holes in the law where any crime, even as misdemeanor was grounds enough to be your third strike under San Andreas state law. It was bullshit. It was like the system was designed for people from the ghetto to fail. He should have been allowed to go free in his mind. The pigs had tried to assault him and unlike most people who resisted arrest he actually knew how to defend himself against officers and had actually been successful in doing so but later the next morning they picked him up and booked him.

It was for that reason, that all though Joaquin did not trust the government at all, he especially hated Bill Clinton as he had a major hand in implementing the three strikes law. Which was not to say he hadnm't disliked Joe Lawton Jr. and Sr. as well as Barry Owosu but in terms of ghis own life, that had affected him on a personal level.

Now, he got out of the cab and paid for it. He recognized his old homies. "What's happening, vato? Do I know you?" Asked a Chicano gang member wearing long jean shorts, a plaid checkered blue and white shirt and had his hair slicked back and wore a hairnet. He was a a younger cholo. "Tell me it aint...is that you, Felipe? When did you get down, ese?"

Felipe "Termite" Gonzales was an eighteen year old gang member. When he had seen him last, he was at least five inches shorter last time he saw him. "Where's everybody else? I don't know most of these pee wees," A younger cholo, a Guatemalan Mara Bunta sneered, "And we don't know you, cabron! What's the problem, ese?"

Felipe told them, "Tranquile, homes. That's a veterano. He's hardcore as fuck, man. That's Culebra. He's a lean mean chavala killing machine. Sabes que, you fools moved out here from Rancho that's why you don't know about him."

Joaquin crossed his arms. "They're from Rancho? Since when are we letting vatos from South Central into the cliqua?" Felipe hopped onto his bicycle. "Yeah, a South Sider is a South Sider, bro. Anybody representing the Trece is cool. I mean don't get me wrong I can't stand the Aztecas from Rancho or the Vagos from Vespucci Beach but I'd rather be cool with them than the Ballas or Families."

Joaquin repeated his question. "So where's the homies? Carnales I ran with?" Felipe beckoned saying, "Come on, follow me. Take you over to where Lefty's kicking it, eh."

He followed the pee wee up the street. "You having me run after you, pendejo? What's that about? No love for an OG, Termite?" Termite laughed. "Hey, I know they had you running in basic training fool. You being a jar head and all, now. Keep up, homie! Vamos!"

He began to pedal faster and yelled, "Start sprinting, motherfucker!" He chased him up the street and yelled, "Hijo de puta!" The kid peddled faster and he said, "Damn, Culebra , they really got you in shape, huh? You used to be a fat ass when you were here before."

He chased the kid up the street and the kid peddled harder. "This is nothing, Termite! You wouldn't have lasted five minutes in basic training, mijo! Trust me! You would have been collapsed on the ground like I did when I first got there. Pinche pee wee chavala you got it lucky!"

He caught up to him as he stopped at a house after he got there first. "Ever hear of the early bird, man? Anyway, this is the place."

He went up and knocked. The barred screen door made a lot of noise. A pretty chola with black lip stick and gold hoop earings and neck lenth black hair, earring black pants and a blue midriff top and a turquoise bandanna answered the door. "Que onda? Have I met you somewhere before, ese?" He recognized her. "Si mon. You're Jose's hermana, Rosa It's Joaquin. Remember me?"

She had a hardcore look on her face not a few seconds before but when she recognized the tall man she smiled and gave him a hug. "Joaquin! Como estas? Life treating you well, papi? Heard you did some time. You got buff too, even buffer than when they brought you back from the Army!" She hugged him. She smelled good. Like strawberries.

He laughed. "Yeah, I know I was a pinche gordo before. But I'm not about to go back to that. Anyway I'm back for good, nina. Not going anywhere. East Los is home."

She let him in. Rosa Garcia was El Salvadoran and a bad ass. Joaquin had a crush on her when he was last in town but she'd had a man. "Anyway, I've been okay, Rosa. Just trying to stay alive. Try to survive as usual. It was only two years but a lot of shit can happen in a short amount of time. I'm just looking to earn now that I'n back. Enough about me. How about you? Yo still with that guy uh...Raul?"

She shook her head, a funny look on her face, one he could not quite interpret the meaning of. "That didn't work out. I'd be happy to catch up with you and maybe I'll tell you some other time but for now let's just say it didn't work out," She looked outside and saw a black and white police car roll by. She nodded toward the car as it passed and explained, "Eyes everywhere."

He walked into the mostly dark house. "So where's your hermano? He in?" Se said, "Nooooo but he will be soon. You should hang out for a bit. Good to see you back, handsome. I missed you but I thought I'd have to forget you thought you'd never make it back."

Finally her brother did show up. He was about five foot eleven, two inches shorter than Joaquin, and had slicked back jet black hair and a goatee and mustache. Minus the facial hair, he was the spitting image of an Indian warrior. Like that of the Mojave desert in a Wild West flick, preferably, one of the more accurate ones, not the stereotypical John Wayne ones.

He was Rosa's older brother and a veterano in the cliqua. He was of both Mexican and El Salvadoran ancestry. He was a felon the same as Joaquin but he had two strikes. He wore a white wife beater and black jeans. On his left bicep he had a tattoo of the Roman numerals of the letter 13. Below that, he had a tattoo that said BK and FK. Meaning Baller Killer and Family Killer.

On his right, the initials M.B.G. for Mara Bunta Grande. Lower than that, was a tattoo that said Whittier. "Chingada! I thought you died, homie! What's happening?" They slapped palms and hugged briefly. He corrected him. "No, bro it was just a shanking. That was ten months ago."

He had been shanked on the yard by a member of the Ballas. It had been retaliation not only for killing the BGA members but also for badly beating up a member of the Ballas from Strawberry. He had put that loud mouthed punk in the infirmary with cracked ribs, a fractured skull, a broken nose and four of his teeth knocked out. Needless to say, when they stabbed him, he'd been lucky to survive though he had ended up in the hospital too.

The C.O's had never known he was behind the killing of the BGA members but the BGA themselves had and since they had authority over both Family and Ballas, both gangs were required to carry out hits for the prison gang. He had been lucky that the pinche lobster had been trying to stab him quickly without being seen by the hacks so he hadn't taken the time to be sure and stab him in a vital area.

From what Joaquin knew, he'd been going for his right lung from the back but had not gotten it. As a result he spent several days laid up in a bed and he still had that same scar on his right shoulder. It had sucked but it could have been much worse. In retaliation for the attempt on his life, though he was not a member of L.O. they still looked ut for their own and that included any and all South Siders. So in retaliation, the man who had done it, was beaten to death in the shower by a high ranking Mexican Mafioso who already was serving a life sentence and had nothing to lose.

Meanwhile, to get out of prison, he had to make it seem as though he had actually wanted to reform. He looked up every book in the library they had on world religions, he did more work in the kitchen for two months and had even volunteered as an assistant to the nurses as many convicts did, in the Aids ward. He had initially been scared to do it but the nurse had told him that they were always careful. The nurses were a hell of a lot nicer than the bulls were.

He had even read to a man in the final stages of Aids a few times before he had passed. Though the warden was skeptical a member of Mara Bunta would ever reform, he had done as the Carnales running the joint had told him. "You want to get out of prison, ese? You've got to earn your freedom on paper. Until you do you're just a number to these people. Gente come in here thinking they're men but you know what he really is? A number. Worth 75 grand year. And what's worse? Too many of us are ending up back in here. You've got a chance to do something with your life."

That was their el mero mero known as Rudolfo Montana. He was a longtime Mexican Mafioso as well as the spokesman. "I don't want to ever see you in here again, entiendes?" He was one mafioso who though he knew violence was necessary, was not impressed by your average street thug with a long rap sheet. He respected brains more.

Lefty, who had earned his nickname long ago for his reputation as a street brawler with a mean left hook, that and also being left handed which was rare for most people, asked, "Hey you want a pisto, homes? Got a few cold ones in the box," Joaquin was not much of a drinker but every once in a while, indulged with the homies. "Is it Cerveza Baracho? Cause if so you already know the answer!"

Lefty tossed him one and pulled another for himself. "You want one too?" He offered his sister. Rosa declined. "I'm already working on one. Gracias," Lefty turned back to him and said, "So, what's going on homeboy? You in need of some work?" He admitted, "Yeah, now that I'm back in town I need to make some deniro. Anything you got would help. By the way where is Joker? He'd normally be here too, enit?"

Lefty took a sip and shook his head sitting down. Joaquin did the same in a lazy boy chair. "Yeah I'm sure he would if he weren't locked up. Actually he's supposed to be getting out today. You want to cruise down to the station and get him?"

Joaquin shrugged. "Sure. Why not? Except one thing, I don't have a carucha, homie," Lefty set the beer down. "Not a problem. We'll take mine. But anyway, bro, since you're back in town, you going to be representing Mara Bunta, ese? I'm not saying we're short on soldados. By no means. We're the biggest organization on the streets. In the country and this is the home town for us but men like you?"

He took another drink. "You're one in a million, perro. I mean you got combat skills that only the original Mara Bunta's had and most of them are dead or in the pinta doing life. Part of why we spread so fast and took over and made a name for ourselves that even the Mexican Mafia recognized is that our originals were fucking war heroes back in El Salvador. They shot better than the Vagos, the Ballas, Families or the Aztecas. So we started small in the eighties but we were as deep as any other South Side cliquas in this town by the 90's."

Joaquin took a swig and let out a satisfactory "Ahhh..." He then said, "I guess. Where are you going with this, hermano?" Lefty looked him in the eye and said, "Well, like I said, most are either dead from chavalas blasting on them, or La Jura shooting them or doing life sentences. You know they try to deport our carnales but we always get back here. We aren't meant to be kept out. So the vatos that get deported are back the next week. But our hardest hitting head honchos that started this whole thing, at least three of them were doing life and ended up on death row."

He looked down with regret and said, "Of all of them, Joker's the last of them. The last man, that is. There was a hyna that was always down for the varrio back in the day but she's low key nowadays but I'm sure if we called on her, she'd be down. You know Luisa? She's a mother now. Got kids graduating from High School. She's retired. See, once you're in Mara Bunta, it's por vida unless you're a mother and don't want that life for your kids que no? So we let her walk. But if she ever needs feria now and then, we understand. We'll help a sister. We know she's still down. She can choose to ride with us but its not mandatory. But you? You can't give birth. You got different obligations, Culebra. You gotta show these pee wees how to fight like they do in the army. That is the whole reason you signed up right?"

It was partly true but in a way he had also signed up because he believed in fighting for his country. That was what he believed as he went over. As he came back it was another story. But it was more to have the old school combat techniques and battle strategies that the homeboys and homegirls could use against enemies. It was also for the college opportunity. He wanted to be able to make ends meet the legitimate way too. He was Mara Bunta but he did not want it to be the only thing that defined him.

In some ways, he almost wished he never joined up but it was way too late for that now. He would ride for Mara Bunta and all South Siders into hell if he had to. It was all he had. It was all he'd ever had. He did not have a real family growing up.

He just said, "Si mon...I'm back so I might as well make a comeback. Help show these pee wees how to really bang. But I also gotta make a living too, you know? I'm always down for the hood but I want to make feria the legit way too. Now always have to have La Jura breathing down my neck through their puerco noses."

They stood up and Lefty said, "Yeah I hear you, carnal. It's good to have you back," He slapped hands with him and the two exchanged a quick hug. "As for legitimate? You do what you have to, mano. Gotta clean the dirty cash some way anyway, right?" They headed outside and Lefty tossed him the keys to a gray 63' Voodoo. "Hey, I'm gonna smoke some mota on the way, homes. So you better drive. And leave the windows up so you can get a contact!"

Rosa went with them hopping in the back. "You better give me some, carbon! I'm not watching you smoke while I get nada!" He rolled a blunt in the seat and said, "Hey, don't worry about it just let me get this shit ready first. And keep a trucha for the black and white, esa!" He was referring to the Los Santos Police Department.

"Orale, what the fuck ese? No disrespect bro but on the serio, we're going to pick up Joker and you want to start turning this ride into a Cheech & Chong convention? You think la jura aint gonna be deep you're wrong."

He lit up and took a hit. After about thirty seconds he blew smoke and handed it back to Rosa. "Tranquile, Joaquin...don't you know...? They legalized it in San Andreas. Where have you been?" He told him, "I've been in the pinta, remember? Now granted, that was mostly my fault for not just shutting up and letting the officers read me my rights but let's not forget, it was you who suggested that I start expanding the market out to the college campus remember? And let's not forget that while I did my time as a man, maybe, if I didn't have grass in my backpack when the shit kicked off, I wouldn't have had to plea bargain to a mandatory two years. And maybe, I would have been out in one year maybe less if I only had the assault charges."

Lefty took the blunt back from Rosa, "Mira, let's remember one thing, loco. You didn't have to resist arrest. And the other thing about it is, the shit was legalized. So if you were in the pinta, even still, you should have noticed that for all the drug charges you see with people going in and out of the slammer, you should have realized that was only the hard shit they were getting pinched for. Not for Mary. Now I admit, the stuff wasn't legal when you got booked and for that I'm sorry. It was really close as far as time goes, too."

Rosa told him, "Oye, you know better than that, bro. This stuff is really only legal if you've got a medical card which none of us do. Besides, if you think the legalization is a good thing then you've been smoking other shit than this, Lefty. The only reason the government legalized it is so that they could sell shit and put the street dealers out of business. Instead of employing former street slingers on the corner as a means to keep kids from the hood out of jail, they'd rather put them out of business while still locking us up just so they can sell a dub for forty dollars instead of twenty. You call that progress?"

Lefty blew smoke again and said, "You're overthinking it, mija. The thing is, because they still got those regulations with the medical cards and all, business is still good but even if it wasn't as far as grass goes, we still sling coka to those rich white boys across towns and those pinche mayates from South Central. I would rather sling that than in the varrio fucking our own people and neighborhood up."

Joaquin said, "Yeah you think drugs fuck our people up but drive by's and terrorizing the community doesn't?" Lefty shook his head. "I never said that, carnal. Not once. Plus you know me, you know how all the homies we associate with are. We don't terrorize civilians. Okay well maybe Joker, kind of does but only if they're potential witnesses. My point is, La Onda got motherfuckers in line. That's important. So now all that mierda the dumb pee wees did, is being put to a stop. We need more veteranos out on the street to show these little chavalas what's really up."

Joaquin added, "Well, if we got order in our varrios up here and are starting to get more control over other states Mara Bunta Cliquas, maybe its time to get word to our carnales down in Mexico and Central America as well?" Lefty agreed but he pointed out, "Yeah, I hear what you're saying brother, but that can't happen right now. Things are too hot and even while things are much crazier in Central America, this city is still HQ. Not just Mara Bunta but all South Side cliquas."

It was true that in n a way all though they'd beefed in the past, since they repped the trece numero, the Mara Buntas were just like the Vagos and ere now like a sub group of the Vagos 13. The Aztecas had been started in West Los Santos varrios due to an older Vagos cliqua not allowing them into their gang. So the Aztecas started in one hood and spread out. By the time La Onda was a powerful prison gang, they too, though they had beef with a lot of other varrios, most of them Vagos, they too, had to be South Siders because they were a Southern San Andreas gang.

They were actually, despite being an older gang and under the Mexican Mafia's wing longer than Mara Bunta, were more of a South Side subset than the Bunta's were. For one thing, unlike the majority of the Brown gangs in Los Santos, they had at one times allowed black members. The Vagos in the 90's though La Onda had been hostile toward Ballas and Families from the start, did get involved in he drug trade with the Ebony street gangs but once the 92' riots had stopped, La Onda had green lit them and the Vagos of every varrio, in North Santos, East, West and South, were the main shooters in carrying out the hits on African American street youth.

Joaquin was not entirely sure why Black and Brown hated each other these days so much. From what he remembered, he'd heard of some gang of Ballas from Rancho stealing from a Vago cliqua, hitting them for eighty racks. So from a financial view point, war over drug competition was possible and even likely but this was several years after the 92' riots and the tensions had been building up since then and escalating ever since.

The real reason was that when both Blacks and Mexicans began looting and rioting all over the city, angry that some crooked chotas had committed crime and gotten away with it, meaning pigs got a free pass to be criminals, at first it seemed like legitimate solidarity between the two but then, just as the Ballas had attacked a white guy in retaliation for the police corruption, and hit him with a brick, this got a lot of bad publicity.

A member of the Kilo Trey Ballas known as "Tackle" the same man who had attacked a man with brick as a news camera watched in a chopper in the sky, would later in the last day of the riot attack both Mexican pedestrians who were not involved in the riots, as well as Mexican owned stores.

This was unacceptable to the Mexican Mob so a green light was declared on both Tackle, and his entire gang. Later as tensions escalated on the streets, La Onda took the extreme route. They put a green light on all the blacks in South Central. So maybe, it was a touch of both. The racial attacks, followed by a robbery by the Ballas on some Vagos, who had once been business partners with them, several years later in the late nineties.

Even while the whole situation was fucked up, Joaquin hated how they made it seem as if his people were the agitators who were needlessly attacking blacks. Sure, there was innocent casualties but that went for both sides. The Families and Ballas had no qualms with shooting innocent people on their side either and had many times. It wasn't a fight his raza or his cliqua had started. Hell, Mara Bunta had just been taken under La Onda's wing that same year in 1992 turning them from a group of former guerrillas from the third world and teenage punk kids to a serious organization.

They had not started this war but if need be they would finish it. For now he just focused on heading out to the Sheriff's station in Davis. "Jose you sure about this shit, brother? This is smack in the middle of Davis. That's Ballas and Families turf, carnal!" Lefty passed the blunt back to Rosa. "The hell it is! This is Vagos turf nowadays. Ese''s run these streets! These tintos forget it too. This used to be Mexico. And before that, free, untamed land!"

It was true. Historically what was now called modern day Mexicans, who ad once been the Nahuatl and Mayans and many other tribes, were here before anybody else aside from other tribes which in San Andreas happened to be a lot. As the saying went, "We didn't cross the border, the border crossed us"

As far as the Ballas and Families went, for years the two biggest black gangs in L.S. fought for control of Davis and other South Central areas for years, the black population had declined since the early 2000's. Many had moved to the south east the very same place they had once come from some sixty plus years ago to find opportunity in the west. The population in Davis was now only 32% black. This was a shocking statistic considering what it had been in the 90's.

"Besides, Culebra, any of these ball sacks or Tranny's tries anything out here with us while we're just trying to give our homeboy a lift home, the Vagos from Davis Varrio Taco Flats will back us up and even if they don't, tu sabes, we got cuetes in the carucha. Guacha!"

He opened the glove box and showed him. There was a M9 handgun, standard sidearm for a soldier. As they pulled up a trio of menn, all of them African American approached. One had on a white T shirt with purple letters that read SA for the state.. He wore a baseball hat and a couple of gold hoop earrings and black shorts. A second wore a blue T shirt over a purple Los Santos Panics jersey. He had a mini afro. The third smelled like cigarette smoke. He wore a black T shirt and a violet do-rag as well as matching shorts. "Hey what up, loc? You know where you're at, partner?"

The guy in the white T had was not about to back down. "East Los. Who the fuck are you muchachos? You got a problem or what, joto?" The guy in the jersey with corn rows said, "Oh aint this some shit? Fucking varrio rat wanna creep up in our neighborhood like he running shit out here. I say we murk this bitch and dip!" Lefty pulled his pistol out and aimed at the guy with the gun. "I think you're forgetting who's the majority here, tough guy,"

The guy with the do-rag said, "The fuck this nigga talking about? It's three on three but you got a bitch in the car," Rosa said, "Why don't we go one to one and we can see who the bitch is?" Lefty shook his head at the guy. "Not what I meant..." They thought about it a second.

The guy in the cornrows said, "That don't mean nothing! We're the niggas that make this town famous You just come up in here like you own the place. So what if you got more numbers? That's all you got. Without a bunch of you, you'd all be pussies."

Just then, the guy in the do-rag said, "Hey cuz we gotta do that shit another time. We're right in front of the police station, g. And I got priors. I aint trying to get locked up over a stupid move. Let's just catch these bitch made girls slipping some other time, aight?"

The gang member put the gun away and they backed off. "You just remember we gave your ass a pass this time and stay the fuck outta Davis cause next time it aint gonna be no passes and I'lll let my burner do the talking for me. Even the skirt get lit up if she come round here,"

The guy in the white T grinned and then licked his lips. "Nah, better yet, we run a train on her fine ass. Real talk, nigga," Lefty pointed his gun at the man. "You want to die right now?" The guy sneered, "Go ahead. You'll just get arrested."

Lefty lowered the gun but warned, "Next time I see you, in any part of the city, your hood, my hood, or elsewhere, all bets are off," The do- rag Baller led his two homies away and said, "You fuck with the Ballas you take a dirt nap. We aint bullshitting. Remember that!" Rosa shouted back, "You aint touching me, maricon! I'll bite your dick off before I ever let you stick it in!"

The man grinned saying, "We'll see," Lefty warned, "This isn't over, you little shits. I'll catch you on the rebound, fucking lobster culeros. You'd better watch your back cause that's my sister you were talking to."

Inside the station, Armando "Joker" Gonzales had just been released. Some Vagos, at least four or five of them were fighting a pack of Families even as they were all being arrested. One vago had managed to get his hand cuffs off and he was swinging on a Family member giving him a bloody nose. One of the deputies yelled, "How the fuck did that asshole get the cuffs off? I need some help here!"

A female officer tried to get him in a head lock but he drove his elbow into her face. Meanwhile, A family Member, while still cuffed had managed to get his hands from behind his back to the front and he began to try to strange the arresting officer with his handcuffs. "Punk motherfucker! I aint the one to be man handling!"

One cop who managed to get the attacking South Sider down by using his taser looked at Joker and said, "What's the matter, homes? Aren't you gonna back up your homies here? Wanna take a swing at me? Come on, man! I want you to do it! I invite you to!" The female officer had blood on her lip and gave the unconscious Vago on the ground a kick in the side saying, "You knocked a tooth loose, carbon!"

Joker responded to the pig. "Chale vato. I'm clean and so serene. I'm not in no gang anymore. I'm a changed man. Didn't you get the memo?" As the officers subdued the Family thugs and the Vagos a few of them laughed. "Yeah, I can see why they call you Joker, Gonzales. you're a funny guy! If you've reformed, asshole, I'm the freaking pope!" Said a white cop with slicked back blonde hair. Joker grinned wickedly and told him, "Well then I'll have to start calling you your holiness, officer," With that, he crossed himself as Catholics often did all though Joker was far from a pious or religious man."

His parole officer told him, "Okay, Armando, you got two strikes, pal. Remember that. Any gang affiliation from this point on is parole violation and you're gone for good. As we talked about before we will also have routine urine tests for drugs. Don't screw this up, Gonzales. And get those tattoos removed. Black them out, laser removal do whatever you have to do but get rid of them."

Joaquin ducked down in the car and said, "Shit! That's Officer Castillo! I hate that puto! He used to be a narco up in Northern San An but he became a P.O. just so he'd have a different way to fuck up people's lives!" Lefty and he ducked down. Out came Joker to the car. He was a light brown skinned man with neck length black hair that was so wavy it almost was curly. He also had hazel eyes and several tattoos on his arms. One of which said **Mara Bunta Grande **and a 13 underneath it.

He wore a white wife beater and gray khakis. Over that he had on a blue denim jacket. He walked out to the car and said, "Orale, vatos! The fuck are you doing ducked down in the car like teenagers? You look like a high school prom couple trying to French kiss before her daddy sees them."

As he got in the back next to Rosa she said, "It's because these two got priors. Joaquin, aint that your P.O.?" Joaquin nodded. "Yeah, I hate that bitch. I want to put him to sleep for good. I'm tired of malinches like him locking our gente up. Then they got the nerve to act like they aint thugs themselves."

Joaquin sighed and sat up to drive. "I guess I'll have to give that motherfucker a call later on. Let's just get back to the neighborhood, eh. Too many fucking puercos."

They began to drive off back to the hood. "Joaquin? When did you get out of the slammer, ese? It's been a long time. The last time I saw you was before I went inside myself. Of course I was out for a bit in the two years you were gone but you know how it is, bro."

Joaquin said, "No I don't, jefe. So what is up? What'd you do time in the pinta for?" Joker put a pair of sunglasses on. "A little of this, a little of that. Got caught selling coka over in Strawberry. Over near Chamberlain Hills. Got one o these base heads so strung out she'd anything or a hit. She normally smokes crack but she must have won the lotto or something because she bought an eighth from me that day. Narcos must have been watching."

Joaquin looked back at the older man asking, "Serio? Be careful out there, cabron! That's Family turf. Come to think of it there's also Ballas in that area too but they're not as dug in as the Families. Speaking of which we just had a run in with some of those chavalos. Fuckers said they were gonna rape Rosalita. Not on my fucking watch, eh. Culebra's back in town."

She smiled and playfully smacked him on the shoulder saying, "Gracias, Culebra but I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself as well as any man," She then joked, "My dick is bigger than theirs. I'd probably rape them before they raped me," They all howled with laughter but Lefty said, "Man, if jefita heard you talking like that, she'd probably beat both of our asses cause she'd assume I taught you how to speak that way!"

She chuckled. "I did learn it from you, pendejo! You and your homies weren't very discreet when you were in your room smoking mota. I could hear everything you fools were saying. Your lucky neither mama or padre were home yet or they would have beat your ass for lighting up in the canton."

Joker was smoking on the half finished blunt that Lefty had sparked up. He blew smoke saying, "So how about you, J? Did you get any brotherly love in the pinta? Tell me something was it a white guy named Bubba or a Negro named Jojo that spread your butt cheeks, bro?" This got a laugh out of Lefty but Joaquin flipped him off. "Chale, puto, some might have tried shit but they didn't get far I don't go roll that way. What about you, big timer? I heard you were a GURD yourself."

Joker frowned, "What does that even mean?" Rosa chuckled. "It means Gay Until Release Date. Nice one, Joaquin,"They pulled the ranfla up through Strawberry as Joker instructed him to. "I know I just got out and everything but I need some money now that I'm back. I don't give a shit what that cono, Castillo has to say about it either. He expects me to not earn but he's not gonna pay the bills around the hood is he?"

Lefty gave him some rocks to sell. "Orale, just get it back to me whenever homes. No worries. I know how it is getting adjusted back on the streets. Just keep a trucha around here and be quick, entiendes? This is Tranny's turf like J said. As far as I know anyway. There's other cliquas around here too but they're the main ones."

Lefty kept the cuete in his lap ready to shoot if he had to if any enemies came up to fuck with them. A light skinned high yellow black woman in high shorts with a short straight haircut, that was clearly a weave. "Oh snap! Well if it isn't the big time Latin Mafioso! What's good my Hispanic brotha? You got some shit? I've been trying to lay off it but you know...J.B...he be out and about all hours of the night and I worry about him! I just need something to take the edge off."

He scolded her, "Callate, mujer. I'm not no Hispanic. Soy El Salvadorian Do I look Spaniard to you, pendeja? You look good...well all things considered. I think I might have what you need. I don't have that finer Colombian shit though so some boulders will have to do."

She was shaking. "Shit, boi didn't yo mama ever tell you that the customer is always right?" Joker told her, "I'm pretty sure when my jetfita told me that, she didn't have crack heads in mind,"

She got out a wrinkled up twenty dollar bill. "Tough times, mija? You've seen better days. Just saying."

She seemed annoyed. "Well J.B.'s out there getting his smoke on God knows where...and he don't come home for day time. Hey boo boo, can you front me another twenty? On my mama I'll pay you back. Just...maybe if J.B. had something to smoke on he won't have to leave me all the time. Come on...I'll make it worth your while..."

Joker held up a hand and said, "Stop. I know what you're going to say and I'm not interested. I'll front you a twenty but...I expect it paid back to me in a week. I'm serious, Tonya. If I don't have that money, it's going to be J.B. who suffers the consequences. I'll have to take one of his arms," Tonya's eyes widened as she knew the Central American gangster meant business. The Mara Bunta Grande were known for two things.

Tattoos on their eyelids, and carrying a machete. Many felt it was better than a gun. It was sneakier and bloodier. More up close and personal. He gave the ashy skinned drug addict the rocks and said, "And I'll have to have some of the homegirls fuck you up too. Your man drives a tow truck, right? I hear some big timer bought the business. He'd better get back in the truck and start earning feria..."

She seemed in disbelief, "It's just twenty dollars, man...that aint reason enough to smoke somebody...damn! I aint showered in two days and even I aint doing that bad!" Joker walked back to the car and shook his head. "It's not about that. It's the principal. I make examples out of people not exceptions for them. If I did make an exception for you I'd have to make one for everybody else. Just make sure he pays up and there won't be any problems. Remember you wanted it."

He walked back to the car and Lefty called to him, "Hurry up, ese! You're already taking too long!" Just the a Family gang member in a black do rag, a green Magnetics T shirt and green shorts approached him. "Hey dog, where you from? You just think you can sling on my corner, motherfucker?" The guy got in Joker's face. Joker lit a cigarette. "Who said it was your corner, man? If you hadn't noticed, we're all over the country. This city was your hood for maybe forty tears till now."

The guy pulled out a 9mm and pointed at him sideways. "The fuck you say, bitch? This is Chamberlain Families hood. Maybe you new in town, maybe you just crossed the border homie but we run this hood. We run Strawberry, we run Chamberlain Hills, got niggas in Rancho and now we finna take back all our hoods in Davis. You think you can weasel in on my business?"

Joker showed no fear and intentionally blew smoke in his face to show he was not afraid of him. "I don't see you selling her any shit. Guess you don't handle your business very well. If this is your turf I shouldn't have to come out here fresh out of jail and take her hard earned money. Families should be selling her twenty pieces. Don't you know the customers are always right?" He smiled and winked at the crack head in front of the store.

She spoke up saying, "Come on, Dion, you know you wouldn't sell me nothin. Wouldn't spot me, not anything! You supposed to be from the hood but can't sow a homegirl no love, huh?" The gang member, Dion, said, "Girl you know I fronted you shit before and what you do? Dodge me and then J.B. gotta fork over his bread from his job to pay for your mistake. He maybe a clucker but at least that fool has a job! Something your ass needs instead of emotionally scarring everybody with them daisy dukes."

Lefty got out of the car and pointed his own pistol at the Family thug. "Hey guess what, cabron? That's my compenero you're fucking with so either put the gun down or I'll put you down," He saw that he had him but he whistled, "Yo!" Just then, Joker spun around and swung his machete at Dion's left arm.

He cut his hand off at the wrist and the pistol collapsed next to the bloody severed limb. Dion howled n pain and Joker warned, "Your customers are mine. The tranny's aren't running shit in this town. We're big all over. You're only big where you matter in South Central. Next time I'll take your head."

He got back in the car. "Floor it, Culebra!" He did putting his foot to the gas and at least three other Family gang members came running to see what the commotion was about. "That motherfucker! He took my hand! My girl is gonna flip the fuck out!" A Family thug took his own green do-rag off and wrapped it up but was frustrated to see the blood still seeped through so now he took his shirt off. One of them yelled "The fuck you doing disrespecting the colors for, nigga? You lost your mind?"

The guy tried to keep pressure on the wound and said, "Hey, nigga fuck there aint nothing I won't do for my homies, blood! That's what we about more than any colors! Hang on, D, you're gonna be fine!"The third gang member,a short nd scrawny but mean looking African American with dreads retrieved his pistol from the back of his pants and aimed at the fleeing car full of South Siders but then the other one said, "Eh, hold up, fool! One time nine o'clock! Don't start popping off or you'll bring down heat on all of us!"

Meanwhile, Joker and Lefty laughed as they sped off. "You see that shit, vato? I took that little panocha's fucking hand, homes! I hope he's a righty, loco!" Joaquin shook his head. "I can see you haven't changed a bit these last few years, Joke. Same day you get out on parole and you're already ready to put a guy in the ground. Lefty said, "Hey just don't take my hand, ese! It aint just my hand it's my trade mark!" It was true. Back in his earlier gangster days, Lefty had earned that nickname for his mean left hook.

He had earned that reputation both in boxing and in street brawls. His punches usually were a one hitter quitter even against larger opponents and when they weren't they at least did do some damage enough for him to throw another one. If it was in fact true, the stereotype that young gang bangers were all cowards and only got in fights if they were ganging up on somebody, and in fact could not fight, Lefty was the polar opposite of that but then, he was a veterano.

Lefty could hold his own fist to fist or in a gun fight. A sharp contrast to the stereotypical millennial gang banger who was a punk if he didn't have five homies or a weapon in hand. Joaquin was no veterano all though he had put his fair share of work in for the hood but he wasn't a pee wee either. He was twenty five years old. Joker just growled "Then don't try too peel me away from Tonya, home!" Lefty chuckled saying, "Don't tell me you'd actually let that base head near your dick?"

Joker chuckled taking a drag. Joaquin wished he would not smoke cigarettes but he was the shot caller. "You know I can see a lot has changed, Lefty! The tuna has gone bad!" They both howled and Joaquin finally spoke up. "Hey don't you guys got any manners? There's a lady present!" Rosa rolled her eyes. "Nothing I aint heard before , papi."

Lefty said, "Yeah, J, don't blame me, fool its this horny boboso he's actually contemplating dope head pussy," Joker said, "Callete, puto it wasn't like that! Maybe if it was ten years before she started smoking that shit, vato."

As they dove through suddenly a Cavalcade pulled up and a car load of people opened fire on them. "Fuck! Is it the Families after us again?" Rosa yelled as she got her own gun out. "Chale! It's those fake teen fuckers!" They were being attacked by an Azteca set. The Varrio Los Aztecas were technically a South Side gang as well but had a long time rivalry with Mara Bunta.

They were in an even more intense war with the Families from Chamberlain Hills which Joaquin heard, the Families had started. All though the Aztecas, just like the mainstream Vagos 13 as well as Mara Bunta Grande were all South Siders and all under the Mexican Mafia's rule, the Aztecas often tried to deviate from the rules now a lot these days. They were at war with the Families because some Chamberlain Family gangsters had shot a few Aztecas when they were in their hood and it had escalated but unlike the Mara Bunta and the Vagos it was not a racial thing for the Aztecas. They were simply banging on their enemies, business as usual.

The Aztecas had tried to stay out of the Black vs Brown war but it also depended on which varrio you were dealing with. The Tiny Winos cliqua in Strawberry were a gang that was friendly with blacks even some of the neighboring Baller sets but still had hated the Family's,. Yet in other areas of Los Santos, like their original hood of Pico & Northern, they would and had carried out La Ondas orders of a green light against blacks.

However the Tiny Winos, wich was what gang these guys were in, were what they called mayateros. "Pinche Mara Puta! The fuck are you doing in Strawberry. dog? This is our turf. You jotos don't belong around here!" Rosa and Lefty fired back at them and Joker yelled, "Fuck! Joaquin floor it, man!"

Lefty shouted taunts back as he wounded one of the thugs in the back seat. "I could have sworn I saw some Tranny's back there so it must not be your turf after all, huh you fucking chavala?!" One of them yelled, "Fuck you, nigga you know we beefing with them too but Mara Bunta's don't belong in Strawberry. 106th street, putos! Por vida!" Yelled one of them as he fired and a shot almost hit Rosa in the head missing her by inches.

Lefty shouted, "Oye, Culebra, these punks won't give up! There's a cuete in the glove box for you to use, man, get rid of these fucking rankers!" Joaquin tried to drive with one hand and shoot with the other as the teal SUV kept after them. "You hear that little faketeen bitch call me a fucking nigger, homes? Pinche mayatero trying to be black."

The Azteca swerved trying to avoid their bullets just as the Mara Bunta's were. The gang member talking shit yelled said, "I said nigga not nigger! We aint racist unlike you Mara Putas! Fuck you and the Vagos homes!" Lefty scoffed and shouted back, "Same fucking difference!" Joaquin agreed. It didn't matter to him how much they said nigga was a term of endearment, the fact of the matter was it was like saying bitch and beyotch weren't the same just because they were spelled and pronounced different.

Joaquin fired hitting one of the Aztecas in the left arm, a man in the left side of the back seat. "Yeah, fucking fake teen chavalas stop trying to be something you're not! M.G.B. por vida!" He squeezed off a few rounds at the car and hit the same guy in the left elbow and once in his left breast. Lefty fired hitting the passenger shooter in the front with a head shot. Rosa fired as well hitting the driver in the chest and he crashed.

Joaquin took a sharp right onto a freeway. He needed to get them out of South Central. He got onto the freeway that would take them to East Los Santos. They had managed to shake the vehicle full of Aztecas for now. "Fucking putos! I know it's that motherfucker King G who puts them up to that shit."

King G was a well respected member of Strawberry's Azteca cliqua. He was an underground Chicano rapper but was constantly on the balls of most black rappers while at the same time would insult other Chicano rappers who had made it in the game. Most South Siders hated him. He claimed he was representing barrio rap but they all had to call bullshit on that. There were realer south siders on the streets of L.S. than him. Hell probably in other states too.

Lefty growled, "They give the Aztec tribe a bad name by naming themselves after it. How the fuck are you gonna be a Chicano and act like somebody else?" Joker simply said, "Who knows why people do the things they do? It's stupidity, hermano. Maybe they think they're too good to be like real cholos."

They finally got back to the hood and Joker said, "Hey it's good to have you back, Joaquin. Thanks for the ride. You too, Lefty," Lefty then said, "Oye, mano, here, for your troubles."

He gave him a hundred dollars. "Hey, I know how it is getting settled back in on the streets after time in the big house, carnalito. Let me know if you need more help I'll be happy to help a brother in need. By the way, you got a place to stay? If you don't, I always got a couch you can crash on."

Culebra declined saying, "No I'm good bro. I got a place I'll stay for a few days. Then I'll see about something else later,"

He hailed a cab to an old spot. What many did not now about him was that he had spent a lot of his life homeless before he had joined the Mara Bunta's at fifteen. He thought about his life as the cab drove there. He had lost his parents at a young age to a car accident. He'd been from foster home to foster home from age seven to age fourteen but it had been hell. He had ran away and had been on the streets homeless. He had lied to Lefty. All though that was his home boy, he did not want to burden anybody and often in the past when he'd had a bad day, he'd come to this place when he wanted to have time to himself. When he was younger he'd had to fight off junkies and other bums and even a few pedophiles.

Now that he had mucho clout, nobody would fuck with him. That plus he was a trained killer. He pulled up to it twenty minutes later. He rested on the same bench he had all these years ago. Though it was not the most comfortable, him and that bench had become old friends. He was supposed to be set up with housing so he knew this would not be permanent and he didn't want his parole officer always keeping tabs on him.

_Rockford Hills, Los Santos_

Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis knocked on the door to Micheal De Santa's place. Amanda answered the door. "Oh it's you. Who's your friend?" Franklin politely said, "This is Lamar Davis. Mike is expecting us. He told me to bring a friend and well, this is a guy I grew up with,"

She stepped aside and let them in and said, "Just make sure he doesn't steal anything. I heard about what happened the last time you were here. You broke in and stole Jimmy's vehicle."

He rolled his eyes. "I thought we were past all that? Besides, I didn't steal it I repossessed it and I was here more recently than that. When you and the kids abandoned your husband i was here watching out for him because that's what friends do!" Jimmy came downstairs and said, "F Dog! What's up, homie! Hey, I'm up there tapping fools up on the games my man you wanna come join? Hey, I know you," He said looking at Lamar. "You were at that dealership too."

He turned to his mom and said, "Mom, its cool yo. F Dog is my road dog. He and I are brothers from another mother. He saved me from...well you can just ask dad later."

Franklin slapped hands with Jimmy De Santa and said, "Hey that's cool, bro but I'ma have to holla at you later, Jimmy. I gotta talk to your pops," Amanda said, "He's out there by the pool...again. At least he's listening to his Mp3 instead of drinking though," As they walked out and Amanda went back upstairs, Lamar said, "Nigga that's that bullshit, Frank, why I gotta be a thief, huh? Every nigga from the hood aint a thief!"

Franklin warned him, "Hey just relax, fool. This is a first impression so try not to fuck it up and act like you got some class, aight?" Lamar chuckled, "Yeah she maybe stuck up as hell but I like them tig ol bitties, dog! Dizam that's a nice rack!" Franklin scoffed, "The fuck is wrong with you? What if one of them hears you talking like that?" Micheal took the ear phones out. The older white male was dressed in a light blue polar shirt and gray cargo shorts as usual. "Hey, guys! Glad you made it in. I'm having T come over here too and Lester should be here in about a half an hour. This must be your friend. Leroy, right?"

Lamar stepped up. "No, man it's Lamar. Lamar Davis. Franklin's my best friend. We grew up together. Same as you and Crazy Dude I'd imagine," Michael shook his hand but chuckled. "I didn't grow up with him but we do have history that much is for sure. Anyway, Frank tells me you can handle yourself in a gun fight. If you remember, I'm the guy who helped rescue you. The only one you didn't see."

Franklin nodded and Lamar said, "Aw yeah now I remember. Yup you crept up on those Ballas, huh. Hey good looking out homie, real talk! You did some pretty good shooting back there. Guess the boy Frank isn't in bad company after all."

Franklin asked Micheal, "Who what's the business?" He said, "I know the Union Depository was supposed to be our last job but we've got an opportunity to make sure we never go broke. Any of us. Fact is, the Merryweather goons will be after us because of all their guys T killed, plus the feds that were after that gold we stole from the UD. They may not have gotten it when they though the three of us were melting it down but that doesn't mean they aren't still looking. We have enough money to be taken care of but we need to be more secure than we've been."

He took a drink of whatever kind of booze he'd been sipping. "Ahhhhh...that's good stuff...anyway...now we can enjoy the fruits of our labor. No FIB, no Devin Weston breathing down our necks, no Merryweather. I mean, we can expect reprisal but right now, we're just going to need to figure out a plan to make all of this happen so that these assholes aint a problem in the future. Frank, I assume you've told Lamar some of what we went through?"

Franklin nodded. "Oh fo sho! I won't leave my friends in the dark! So what's the plan then? We just cap anybody else that might still be gunning for us? I'm with it but we need to be careful. Have a plan, have the guns and ammo to do it."

Micheal corrected him, "No, id. What we need is an army, hell a fucking empire. You own several businesses's now Trevor has his meth business and I'm working with Solomon Richards. Our enemies will notice power like that and try to use it against us. We need an empire or at least power to make sure our lives and our investments will be safe."

Lamar asked, "So where do I come in with all of this?" Micheal set the glass down. "Frank said you were in need of money so he put in a good word for you. Don't get me wrong there will be more jobs. It will take money to get what we need. More than we have. There's a few things me and Trevor discussed that we may need but it costs money. More than we've all got even with as much as we make now."

Franklin turned to his friend, "So now you met the man, you know what it is. You in on or out, man?" Lamar slapped hands with Franklin and then did the same with Micheal. "Shit, I'm in like hair on a French itches arm pits! I'm your man, dog!" Micheal nodded. "Good to have you on board. Well need more people in on this but we'll get to that once Trevor and Lester get here."

* * *

_So I decided to make a story somewhat based on my Online character and yeah I made Joaquin half Chicano half Navajo i found it stupid that in a town where Mexicans & Central Americans are pretty much the largest group in LA two protagonists were white and one was black yet no Ese's. _

_I also had that bit with Joaquin and the cops because to many label Mexicans, Central Americans, and South Americans as Latino or Hispanic just cause they speak Spanish when in reality they are Indigenous. Of course many people are used to the term Latin but come on is it so hard to imagine Mexicans are Indigenous? I mean it's the same continent. _

_Anyway so Joaquin s visually inspired by Benjamin Bratt a Peruvian Indigenous man and he was in Blood In Blood Out, Snitch, Catwoman, & Traffic. _

_Lefty is the gang name that Emilio Rivera went by which is who he is based on, back when he was in a gang. Also those of you who read Sunbelt by Stelm who I am helping write that with, which is based on Houston, Emilio Rivera was born in Houston i think but moved to L.A. _

_Also I'm not sure who I will have as Rosa yet I will get back about that. I have Benecio Del Torro as Joker. Oh and King G was a reference to the rapper King Lil G who pretty much is exactly as Lefty described, kind of a two faced asshole who claims to represent La Raza but he insults other Sureno rappers yet is pretty much licking Dr Dre and Kanye's nuts. _

_A mayatero is when a non black person of color tries to act like a black person. It's frowned upon by most cholos. Mayatero is a word play on the derogatory term for African Americans known as Mayates or mayate which is Nahuatl word for beetle. _

_Also La Onda is based on the Mexica Mafia or La Eme and is the same replica used in Blood In Blood Out because they wanted to be careful as American Me pissed off the Mexican Mob so they wanted to be more careful with movies. _

_I deleted my story Volition just so you all know but I may transition my characters from there into this as supporting OC's. Oh and also i figured I would make Joaquin homeless that could be the one way he's unique and new as far as GTA goes. Franklin just seems like a repeat of CJ to me their voices are even similar. Where as Micheal is the first family man in GTA and Trevor is the first meth head protagonist. _

_By the way Mara Bunta Grande is Rock Star's replica of MS-13. I included that bit on doing away with rape cause that is what happened when they came under La Eme's control. Also I noticed Zane, another author on here once went on about how terrible MS-13 was so bad cause they kill innocent people or rape and what have you but its like come on man don't be a hypocrite you said I was a hypocrite or rather that I had made Spooky in Cross Fire a hypocrite for that drug dealing regulation in Cross Fire but it's like mean the crips kill innocent people all the time too are you really gonna excuse that?_

_Plus there was this crip in prison gang lands saying how many crips might rape a Blood's girlfriend and say "Tell your slob boyfriend crips is real" You don't see something wrong with that? You really wanna act like crips are more honorable than MS-13? MS is only considered worse cause there are more of them. The fact is too in black gangs I never hear of rapists getting dealt with. At east in our gangs, they are dealt with. Even the Latin Kings while I can't say I like them, they dealt with rapists too. It's a big no no. _

_By the way, as far as the difference between other GTA stories i wrote i had the Aztecas as Surenos because thats what I thought Aztecas represented in GTA SA and Vagos was 18th street but it seems in V they switched it around so Vagos are Surenos and Aztecas are 18th street. I mean 18th street is considered a Sureno gang when they go to the pen but a lot of them try to be autonomous despite the hierarchical structure of the Mexican Mob. _

_Also, the BGA Black Guerrilla Army is based on the real life Black Guerrilla Family who makes sure the bloods and crips dont fight in jail. By the way crips in GTA V is Ballas and Families are Bloods same as last time. Strawberry is based on Inglewood as Idlewood was in he GTA III universe. Murietta Heights is Boyle Heights. If you guys need to see what the GTA V LS areas represent just look up Los Santos in HD era on gta Wikia. _

_By the way slang break down : Ranker= Coward._

_Chavala=Punk _

_La Jura= Police_

_Companero= Homie or friend. Companera is the female equal. _

_Fusca/cuete= Gun _

_Oh and and sor the insult lobsters that was meant to be based on calling a crip a crab the insult for them. When I looked up crab on Urban Dictionary and the definition was _

_When the level of someones public lice or "crabs" gets to an unbearable level. Plus it almost rhymes with Ballas. Tranny's is what I came up with as a diss for Families. _

_Varrio Rat would go for just about any of the South Side gangs. Anyway, so that's all for this chapter, I know it wasn't a well done cliff hanger with Micheal & Franklin but I though Lamar should finally get to meet him. _

_And yes later Joaquin will meet up with the other three characters. Anyway, R& R! _


End file.
